


What It Means

by imaginary_golux



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Genie says "As you wish," he really means...  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means

The Genie was quite sure Aladdin didn’t have a clue what the Genie _really_ meant when he said “As you wish.” It wasn’t that Al was stupid, just that humans almost never noticed things which couldn’t possibly be true, like, oh, say, genies falling in love with humans. Humans were really awfully good at not noticing impossibilities. Also, Al was quite occupied with being madly in love with his princess, which was of course all right and proper, and the Genie had seen enough True Love to know it when it was in front of him. It was just a little…depressing. Enough to make you blue, really.

The Genie was sure enough that he understood Al down to his pointy shoes, that when he said he was leaving, he was thoroughly flabbergasted when Al cried, “No!” and flung himself into the Genie’s arms. The Genie was even more thoroughly flabbergasted when he noticed that Jasmine was watching her fiancé cling to another…being…with an expression of benign amusement. She hadn’t struck him as the sharing kind.

“Please don’t leave, Genie,” said Al earnestly, “I love you too.”

The Genie decided that he was dreaming. Then he remembered he didn’t sleep, and decided he was hallucinating. Then he remembered he was immune to mind-altering drugs, and decided he had inadvertently cast a love-spell on Al. Then he remembered that he just plain couldn’t do that, and sat down rather hard on the parapet, and stared at his erstwhile master, unable to find a single wisecrack.

Jasmine put a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, “Please do stay, Genie.” And Al kissed him.

The Genie considered his options. He could leave, which would mean leaving Al forever. Or…

He grinned, and gathered his boy and the princess into his arms. And the carpet and the monkey, while he was at it. He kissed them all, impartially, and then kissed Al, very thoroughly, and whispered in his ear, “As you wish.”

 

Turned out that, while saying that when they were in public just made Al smile brilliantly and whisper, “Thanks, Genie,” saying “As you wish” in _private_ , in Al and Jasmine’s bedchamber, when Al had just asked very tentatively for some specific treat, made Al turn bright red and start to stammer, and then made him very, very pliable.

As in, bent over the bed, legs spread wide and hands clenched in the sheets, screaming in pleasure while Jasmine watched and slid her fingers between her legs, pliable.

As in, tied to the bedposts while the Genie manifested several bodies and licked Jasmine all over until she was incoherent with lust, pliable.

As in, staring with unconcealed and astonished desire when the Genie turned himself into an exact replica of Jasmine and started to kiss her, and then jumping into the bed and fucking _both_ of the Jasmines to within an inch of their lives, pliable.

As in, curling up in the Genie’s arms, with Jasmine on his other side, and saying contentedly, “I love you both so much,” pliable.

Though come to think of it, that last one isn’t so much pliability as…well. As something the Genie always dreamed of and had no right to want.

Before they sleep each night, when Al and Jasmine have exchanged sleepy kisses and they have settled comfortably into Jasmine’s big bed, the Genie whispers, “As you wish,” into Al’s ear, and knows that Al knows exactly what he means.


End file.
